A user generally performs voice identification by using voice assistant software on a terminal device such as a mobile phone. A process of performing voice identification by using software such as a voice assistant is that the user starts the voice assistant software to obtain voice data; the voice data is sent to a noise reduction module for noise reduction processing; the voice data after the noise reduction processing is sent to a voice identification engine; the voice identification engine returns an identification result to the voice assistant; and in order to reduce mis-determination, the voice assistant determines correctness of the identification result according to a confidence threshold, and then displays the identification result.
Currently, a use effect of software such as a voice assistant is generally better in a quiet environment such as an office. However, the use effect is poor in a noise environment (for example, an on-board environment). In the industry, a voice identification rate is generally improved by using a software noise reduction method, but an improvement effect is not distinct and sometimes the identification rate is even lowered.